Cisco Ramon, Matchmaker Extraordinaire
by Write-To-You
Summary: Cisco takes it upon himself to make Caitlin and Barry realize they like each other.
1. Cisco Get's Down to Business

If Cisco could have a real-life OTP, it would be Barry and Caitlin. The only problem was that no matter how many times the universe pushed them together, they wouldn't stick. For some, strange, obnoxious reason, they didn't think that they were right for each other.

So Cisco took it upon himself to make his OTP happen. He had the beginnings of a plan. A quiet evening, maybe a romantic movie. The problem was, how to get them there? And when? With all the metahuman attacks they had been having, there hadn't been much time for relationship stuff.

He knew the perfect girl to help him plan. Felicity Smoak had managed to have a relationship with none other than the Arrow himself. That was fairly impressive. So, he called her, and enlisted her assistance.

Felicity agreed right away, and soon, everyone on Team Arrow was in on the plan. Then Cisco figured that he should tell Joe and Iris, Jesse and Harry, and, eventually, everyone knew about the plot except Caitlin and Barry themselves.

With all those brilliant minds working together, it was surprising how long it took to create a solid and possible plan of action that didn't include kidnapping (they kept coming back to that one).

Step 1: Get them in the same room together, alone.

It was Friday night, S.T.A.R. Labs' movie night. Movie night usually included Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, occasionally Jesse, and some sort of movie. It was the perfect opportunity to spring their plan.

The planning was fairly simple for Step 1. Cisco would wait until Friday morning, then text both of his friends that he couldn't go to movie night (family stuff/annoyed emojis were his excuse), but that they could go ahead and have it just the two of them. He would even send over a movie that he thought they would like (that was Felicity's idea).

It worked, and Caitlin and Barry both texted back with sad faces and messages that they were sorry that he couldn't join them but to have fun with his family stuff! Cisco probably would have felt guilty for lying, but it was for a good cause, and completely necessary.

Step 2: Find the most romantic movie possible, preferably about two friends that fell in love and were very happy together etc. etc. etc.

This step tied into Step 1, and actually had to be done on Monday so that, once a movie was picked, Cisco could order it from Netflix and give it time to arrive. Felicity did some research, and they decided on _Letters to Juliet_ , which, according to Iris, was about as sappy romantic you could get without going over-the-top cheesy.

Netflix had it, and the Get-Caitlin-and-Barry-Together team watched it on

Thursday evening, just to make sure it would be suitable. Diggle, disgusted, left halfway through, and Oliver would have followed if Felicity hadn't threatened him with things that the others didn't need to hear.

Step 3: Once watching the movie together, get Caitlin and Barry to admit their feeling for each other.

This step took a bot more thought, but was more crucial then all the others. They had to figure out a way to get them to admit they liked each other without stuffing truth serums down both their throats (Cisco had suggested it, but no one could figure out how to make one without Caitlin's help).

Finally they thought of something. Oliver surprised everyone with being able to realistically forge notes. That got Cisco thinking. They couldn't exactly send each of the parties of their plan a note saying that the other one liked them, but they _could_ do something with notes. If Caitlin got a note from Barry saying that he wanted to talk to her about something important, and Barry got a note from Caitlin saying the same thing, it might get them to talk.

Messages were carefully planed, and notes were written, then delivered to the respective targets of the plan. They had to be read at exactly the right time, or Caitlin would mention it to Barry (or vice-versa) at S.T.A.R. Labs with everyone else around and everything would be ruined.

Thankfully, that didn't happen, and Caitlin and Barry were now both sitting in front of _Letters to Juliet_ with a full bowl of popcorn, alone, in a secluded room.

Step 4: Make sure neither of them leaves before they talk.

Cisco thought of this step 5 minutes before Caitlin and Barry were due to arrive (yes, Felicity might just have hacked into their personal text messages to find out timing, but, again, it was for their own good). They had to do something to make certain that at the end of the movie they wouldn't leave before they talked.

This step was harder then it would have been with normal, non-meta, humans. Barry was a speedster, and could break through most ordinary door lock in a matter of seconds. And anyway, that was too suspicious. They would suspect something was going on and it would ruin the whole plan.

He got to work, but after they arrived, he was forced to sneak out when they weren't looking, which considerably slowed down the process. Thankfully the movie was long, and he was able to successfully construct a speed-proof force field around the room. There would be no getting out until he said so.

Step 5: Watch, and see what happens.

They were all camped out in the Cortex, a live feed playing from the movie room Cisco set up a few months ago. It was rather boring at the beginning of the movie, but by the end, (the part where Diggle left, as he did again this time) when Charlie tells Sophie that he is "Truly, deeply, madly, passionately" in love with her, Caitlin was curled up to Barry's side with tears running down her face.

After the movie the both got up, finished the last of the popcorn, and took out the movie. Barry moved towards the door. This was it. Cisco activated his force field.

Barry reached for the door handle, only to find it stuck. "What?" He vibrated his hand in a attempt to unlock it. It didn't work. Then he sped towards the door, hoping to break it down, but the force field held (everyone in the Cortex breathed a sigh of relief), and instead he was thrown across the room. Caitlin shrieked and rushed to his side, checking him for injuries.

Cisco, as well as Caitlin, breathed a sigh of relief when they found none. He would have felt terrible if he had hurt his friend. Caitlin helped Barry up, and he prepared to try again, but this time she stopped him.

"Barry, wait. There's something I've been meaning to ask you about." Everyone in the Cortex held their breath. This was it "Did you send me a letter telling me you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Both of them walked over to the couch. Barry looked confused. "No, _you_ sent me a letter, didn't you?"

Caitlin shook her head. _Oh, crud_. "Do you have the feeling that we're being set up?" She asked glancing around the room suspiciously. _Oh crud oh crud oh crud._ Cisco pulled a face.

"Set up?"

"Yeah, Cisco quit on us last minute to do something with his _family_ , which is extremely unusual, then we have this sappy romantic movie, which _I_ don't mind, but can you really see Cisco watching this? And the force field. Why on Earth would their be a force field around this room? And obviously those letters weren't from each other so..."

Barry considered. "Why would they try to set us up? What are they trying to accomplish?"

Cisco's eyes widened. This could work after all! Caitlin looked at the floor. "Do you think... maybe... they're trying to get us to, you know, get together or something?"

Barry looked blank for a minute. "Get together...?" Then realization dawned. "Oh..." He grinned at Caitlin, a blush staining his face. "Want to give them what they want?"

She smiled shyly back, before grabbing a blanket and pulling it over both of their heads. No no no no! "Curse them!" Cisco yelled. "We aren't even allowed to watch?! After all the work!"

They had definitely kissed, though, and Cisco released the force field, a reluctant smile on his face. His work here was done.


	2. Caitlin and Barry's POV

CHAPTER 2:

 **Author's Note: This chapter is for power214063, who wanted a sequel. This chapter shows what happened from Barry and Caitlin's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Well... I own stuff, just not this.**

CAITLIN'S POV:

Caitlin's phone buzzed on the table next to her and she jumped. Clicking the center button, she glanced down at who had texted her. It was Cisco. Pressing her thumb unto the touch pad, she read his message. _Hey guys won't b able to do movie night- got family stuff :P_

Caitlin frowned sympathetically. She knew how much Cisco hated spending time with his family. Really, she didn't blame him much. She had seen how they were. _Sorry u can't join us, C! We'll miss u :( Good luck w/ ur family stuff_

As she pressed the send button, Barry's response came in. _Ouch good luck :P_ She smiled at the pure Barry-ness of the reply, before turning her phone back off and getting back to her work.

BARRY'S POV:

He was halfway through finishing his files (at flash speed, of course), when his phone buzzed. He went back into normal time, a few stray papers fluttering to the floor, and check it. _Hey guys won't b able to do movie night- got family stuff :P_ Cisco's message said.

Barry felt for him- he really did! But deep down his stomach was fluttering at the chance to be alone with Caitlin. That didn't seem to happen much anymore. He typed a quick reply: _Ouch good luck :P_

It delivered, and he was about to get back to his files when another message popped up. _Sorry u can't join us, C! We'll miss u :( Good luck w/ ur family stuff_. Caitlin truly was a good friend, Barry thought with a smile as he stared down at her nice message.

Still... it would be fun to be alone with her- even if it was just for a movie night.

CAITLIN'S POV:

"Guys, I think you will really like this movie." Cisco gushed, bouncing on the balls of his feet and waving a disk in their faces. Caitlin grabbed it out of his hand to read the title. _Letters to Juliet._

"Never heard of it." Barry said with a frowned, leaning over her shoulder to look at the cover. Caitlin swallowed at the sudden closeness, and the feeling of his breath behind her ear.

"It's really great." Cisco said confidentially. "A little romantic, a little cheesy, doesn't take too much thought: A great get-away type movie."

Caitlin had to smile at his enthusiasm. "If you like the movie so much, are you sure you don't want us to wait for you to watch it?"

"Naw." Cisco said quickly. "I've seen it loads of times." Then he ran out the room, ending the discussion.

That left Barry and Caitlin alone in the room together. She gave him a smile, which he returned easily. "That should be fun." He commented.

"Yeah." She said, glancing back down at the cover to avoid his green-eyed, gorgeous stare. "Yeah, it should.

BARRY'S POV:

It was movie night. Finally. Barry had been waiting on the edge of his seat for the night to arrive. He stepped of the porch, and noticed a white letter sticking out of his doorknob. Frowning, because why would the mailman put a letter there? he picked it up.

Barry,

So excited for movie night tonight! When we're there, I want to talk to you about something very important.

-Caitlin

Barry's heart started to pound against his will. What could Caitlin want to talk to him about? He wondered if he should ask when she got there, or if he should wait until she mentioned it. He should probably wait.

He was so excited that he completely disregarded the faint suspicion lingering in the back of his mind.

CAITLIN'S POV:

Caitlin had taken awhile to figure out what to wear. She was hovering between casual, comfortable, and cute, her three favorite C's. She landed on sweatpants, a short-sleeve shirt, and a ponytail. There was no need to get dressed up for a movie night. Barry probably wouldn't notice, anyway.

As she walked out of her apartment, her customary heels landed on something that wasn't carpet. She looked down and saw a letter lying on the ground. Caitlin picked it up and opened the flap neatly.

Caitlin,

Can't Wait to see you tonight! I need to talk to you while we are alone.

Bye,

Barry

To sat she was excitedly surprised would be an understatement. What could Barry want to talk to her about? And even the logical Caitlin Snow in her excitement didn't question why he wouldn't e-mail or text her.

NO POV:

Both of them arrived at around the same time. Barry smiled when he saw her. Dressed in casual close with her hair loosely done, she was more beautiful then anything in the multiverse. He held the door for her, making her smile, and they popped the movie in.

Barry was a little bit bored by the film, but he could tell that Caitlin liked it, and didn't object in the slightest as she surreptitiously scooted closer and closer to him on the couch. Really, he was internally elated when her head came to rest on his shoulder.

Caitlin was full out crying at the beautiful speech that Charlie made to profess his love for Sophie. You just didn't see straight up romance in the world like that anymore. She took the excuse to bury her head in Barry's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, and she grinned.

The movie ended much to soon for either of their liking. Barry reluctantly got up and took it out of the slot, popping it back into it's case. Then he flashed the bowl that they had been using for popcorn off of the table and into the small sink.

"Thank's for watching that with me." Barry smiled, walking towards the door. Caitlin got up, too, and followed, wiping the last of her tears on her sleeve. Barry tried the door handle. It didn't move. "What?" He vibrated his hand and tried again. Still nothing.

Barry backed up and ran at the door. He bounced off and landed in a heap near the couch. Caitlin gasped and ran over to him. "Barry! Are you ok?"

He groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine." He got up like he was going to try again, but she stopped him.

"Barry, wait. There's something I've been meaning to ask you about." Caitlin spoke up. She had avoided the topic of the letter he had sent her all evening, but now she had to ask. "Did you send me a letter telling me you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Barry moved over the couch, and Caitlin sat next to him. He frowned. "No, _you_ sent me a letter, didn't you?"

Caitlin's eyes widened and she shook her head. _What the heck_? "Do you have the feeling that we're being set up?" She glanced around the room, half expecting to see someone jump out from under a chair yelling "Surprise!"

"Set up?" Barry frowned.

"Yeah, Cisco quit on us last minute to do something with his _family_ , which is extremely unusual, then we have this sappy romantic movie, which _I_ don't mind, but can you really see Cisco watching this? And the force field. Why on Earth would their be a force field around this room? And obviously those letters weren't from each other so..." Caitlin trailed off. She waited to see what Barry would say.

Barry, for his part, was being selfish. He wanted to know what Caitlin thought they were being set up for, just in case it was all some crazy, awkward, misunderstanding. "Why would they try to set us up? Why are they trying to accomplish?"

Caitlin bit her lip and looked at the floor. She tried to hid her face from him. He really didn't know? Well, she wasn't going to back down. Might as well do what she could, and see how it would end up. "Do you think... maybe... they're trying to get us to, you know, get together or something?"

"Get together...?" Barry knew he sounded stupid, but he was just so shocked that she had thought that too. That must mean that she wanted the same thing he did. "Oh... Want to give them what they want?" He felt a blush burning up his cheeks, and tried to fight it.

Caitlin smiled shyly at him, and grabbed a blanket to pull over their heads. "Let's not give them the satisfaction." Then she wrapped her hands around Barry's neck, and pulled his lips to meet hers.

 **Author's Note: How was it? I thought it turned out pretty well...**


End file.
